Mi lado oscuro
by fan a ciegas
Summary: Una carta de Fate para Nanoha, sentimientos descubiertos, verdades ocultas. ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptar tus errores?
1. Carta para Nanoha

**Mi lado oscuro...**

Historia basada en multiples anecdotas de la vida real... Perdonen que esta vez no venga el humor..

Mis queridos lectores esta es una carta de Fate para Nanoha, asi que no hay narradora, no se si dejarlo como oneshot o hacerlo un twoshot poniendo el punto de vista de Nanoha.

En fin espero que les guste owo

Fan a ciegas ¡Cambio y fuera! Wiii me voy a escribir la continuación de Madre.

* * *

**MI LADO OSCURO...**

_Para el amor de mi vida:_

_Mi amada Nanoha, mi hermosa niña... ¿Por qué crees que he decido escribir esto? Tal vez en este momento se te ha dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro, al pensar que yo como siempre te he entregado una carta de amor, una poesia o algún pensamiento que es olo para ti..._

_Tu sabes cuan enamorada estoy de ti, sabes cuanto te sueño y lo nerviosa que me pongo después de cada beso o después de cada mirada que me regalas... No hay ni abra una persona que logre despertar cada una de las sensaciones que despiertas en mi._

_Mi corazón canta tu nombre, mi alma baila al ritmo de tu voz, mi vida gira en tu mirada..._

_Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, por hacerme ver que valgo más de lo que me hizó creer mi madre todo el tiempo. Era tan doloroso saber que mi madre me odió sin yo haber hecho algo para merecer su desprecio..._

_Tu me hiciste darme cuenta del valor que tengo y que mi madre se perdia la fortuna de tener a alguien como yo queriendola..._

_Solo saber que he podido conocerte hizó que todo lo que sufri desde pequeña valió la pena, creeme lo volveria a vivir con tal de conocerte otra vez._

_Cada una de tus sonrisas, cada uno de nuestros momentos juntas me han hecho saber lo que es ser feliz, que incluso alguien tan imperfecta como yo podia sonreir y llorar al mismo tiempo por la felicidad que me hiciste experimentar..._

_Creeme cuando te digo que han sido una gran cantidad de veces en que me he sentido insuficiente, en que he pensado que mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que sea fuerte y tenga un futuro seguro... Y no a alguien como yo que lleva en el alma cicatrices que no han podido sanar a pesar de los años, no puedo evitar despertarme en la madrugada suplicando misericordia a mi madre que me tortura en sueños, no puedo evitar ser tan torpe al no saber como actuar en algunas situaciones, no mereces a alguien como yo tan estupida que no logra comprenderte y no sabe lo que estas pensando... Perdoname..._

_De algo estoy segura...Amo todo de ti... Amo tus ojos lavanda, son los más hermosos que he visto aunque se que preferirias tenerlos de otro color... Amo la forma en que sonries aunque creas que tu sonrisa no es para nada bonita... Amo tu forma de caminar aunque digas que caminas raro... Amo tu forma de reir aunque has intentado en más de una ocasión cambiar el sonido de tu risa... Amo tus manos que son para mi encantadoras aunque digas que parecen manos de un chico... _

_Amo lo terca que sueles ser aunque a mi me termines desesperando a veces... Amo que sepas que no puedes confiar aunque sueles dar tu confianza a quien no debes y terminas desconfiando de mi que te soy leal... Amo tu forma de pensar aunque creas tener la razón siempre y olvides que como yo sueles equivocarte..._

_Podria enumerar cada cosa que amo de ti... Pero ya sabes que amo todo en ti... Para mi eres perfección aunque tu digas que detestas que te diga eso... Tu para mi eres perfecta a pesar de lo imperfecta que eres..._

_¿Quieres saber qué más amo de ti?... Pues... Te lo dire con el corazón en la mano y... todo... el odio... que has sembrado en mi..._

_Amo como te gusta gustarle a otros... Amo cuando me dices inocente pensando que no me doy cuenta de que juegas con otros corazones... Amo que tengas el control sobre otras personas... Amo ver tu sonrisa de victoria al poner a alguna chica nerviosa porque le acosas... Amo que pienses que vivo en una burbuja donde no puedo ver tu lado oscuro y egoista... Amo como coqueteas y al final no le perteneces a nadie... _

_Amo cuando a otro u otra le dices "mi amor" y vienes a mi con tanta seguridad y me repites las mismas palabras pensando que estoy ciega de amor por ti..._

_Amo que seas tan estupida como yo en este absurdo juego en que estamos las dos, donde tu crees que te amo tanto que no soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo infiel que eres, este juego donde siempre me culpas de cosas que no hago pero que tu si haces a mis espaldas... Amo que creas que soy la más grande idiota que sigue a tu lado fiel esperando por la más minima de tus caricias, esperando como un perro fiel a que su amo le tire una migajas de amor..._

_Amo la forma lenta y torturosa en que rompieste mi amor puro por ti... Amo la forma en que me hundiste en la miseria haciendome sentir tan imbecil por llegar a desconfiar de ti y pedirte perdon por cosas que realmente pasaron..._

_Amo el como mataste mi remordimiento, porque ya empiezo a ser como tu... Porque estoy amando gustarle a alguien más... Estoy amando poner nerviosa a otra persona... Estoy amando hacerte creer que te soy tan fiel... Estoy amando besar otros labios que no son tuyos... Estoy amando decirle a otra persona que no hay nadie más que pueda amar... Estoy amando ya no sentir dolor ni remordimiento por traicionarte al regalar caricias a un cuerpo que no se parece al tuyo..._

_Te extiendo los brazos amor de mi vida, tal como tu me dices que tu corazón es solo mio..._

_¿Vas a reclamarme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Adelanteee! ¡Haaazlooo!_

_Anda ven a gritarme toda la furia que estas sintiendo en este momento... Ven y dime la porqueria de persona que soy por engañarte, por amar a alguien más... Anda ¿qué esperas?_

_Tu me has ido matando poco a poco... Hubieras estado conmigo cada noche que no dormi porque estuve llorando por ti... Porque no podia comprenderte... Porque no sabia cómo hacerte feliz... Porque me culpaba de los ataques de celos injustificados que tenias que siempre te hacian decirme cosas hirientes y que me causaron cicatrices en el alma..._

_¿Qué hay de las veces que espere paciente a que me contaras tu día? ¿Qué hay de las horas en que te espere para poder abrazarte? ¿Qué ocurrió con eso de que odiabas a los que jugaban con corazones? _

_¡Hipocritaaa! ¿¡Dices amarme a mi y a cuántas más!?_

_He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me dijiste adios, de las veces que me hechaste la culpa de las discuciones que tu empezaste, de las veces que te dije que te amaba incluso si eras capaz de jugar con corazones... Pero jamas tuviste el valor de admitir tu imperfección, en cambio recalcaste mis miedos, mis traumas, mis dolores, mis tristezas, mi poca voluntad, mi debilidad, mis pesadillas..._

_¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que todo debia superarlo? ¿¡Cuántas veces olvidaste tu tus propias palabras!?_

_He aguantado tu forma tan egoista de ser, siempre diciendome que me comprendias pero si era yo quien intentaba consolarte me hacias sentir inutil, porque según tu yo no te comprendia, que no sabia nada de ti..._

_Pero sé tu comida favorita, tu color preferido, tu mania de morder la almohada pensando que es algun postre, de tus cosas predilectas, de las cosas que te molestan, sé cual es nombre del perfume que usas cuando sales conmigo y del que usas cuando sales con otras... Me se la estupida sonrisa que pones al recordar cuando has puesto nerviosa a alguien... Sé cada cosa que te gusta sin que me hayas hablado de ello, de lo que odias con solo haber convivido contigo..._

_Lo qué se de ti lo aprendi día a día... Porque nunca me decias nada..._

_¡Puedes presumir que me conoces! Porque soy tan idiota que te hable de cada mania y habito que tengo, porque te conte lo que me gusta y lo que detesto... Te conte mis tristezas, mis miedos, mi todo... _

_¿En verdad me amaste alguna vez?..._

_Mientras otros que decian amarte te terminaron cambiando por alguien más, yo me termine quedando... ¿Y tu que hiciste? Empezaste a ignorarme a tal punto que parecia más un monologo mio que una platica entre las dos..._

_Yo sé mis errores... Yo sé las estupideces que he hecho... Recuerdo perfectamente las veces que te falle y por ello he aprendido más de ti... Y aun mejorado, aun amandote más, siempre terminas eligiendo a otra persona para decirle "mi amor"..._

_Desde el comienzo siempre te pedi a cambio tu sinceridad... Porque sé que no existe un amor perfecto... Pero tu solo te has dedicado a culparme, a ignorarme, a hacerme de lado... Me has ido matando sin piedad... Que triste haber sido yo siempre buena..._

_No tuviste piedad... Y de la soledad que alejaste de mi, me hiciste conocer una peor... Me mataste y la niña que te amaba con inocencia y pureza se murio en tus manos y ni cuenta te diste..._

_Es doloroso... Es doloroso aun... _

_¿Cambie? Si... Lo hice..._

_Ahora soy como tu, no tal vez peor... Porque yo no estoy jugando con corazones, yo no estoy dando caricias a más de dos por simple diversión... Yo no estoy jugando... Simplemente me estoy enamorando otra vez..._

_¿Tengo yo sola la culpa de estar posiblemente enamorada de dos personas totalmente distintas?... Tranquila... Solo por ti daria la vida... Si tu me pides que la deje, la dejare siempre y cuando tu también me eligas solo a mi... Porque ya estoy cansada de compartirte y fingir que no me doy cuenta de nada... Estoy cansada de sonreir a tus juguetes..._

_Aquella que estoy empezando a amar y tu, creo que si tienen algo en común... Creen que soy una idiota que con tan poco afecto se conforma... Y que pueden elegir al último porque siempre estare a sus pies..._

_Ambas son parecidas en ese aspecto... Valen mierda ambas..._

_Yo también tengo mi lado oscuro ¿sabes?_

_Porque disfrute cuando lloraste cada vez que te cambiaban por alguien más, disfrute las veces que te equivocaste conmigo pensando que te abandonaria, sonrei cada vez que sin darte cuenta me dabas pistas de las cosas que hacias a mis espadas... Adore cuando llorabas y yo era la única que en verdad te escuchaba..._

_Pero sobre todas las cosas ame que yo soy a quien terminabas contandole tus más infinitas tristezas cuando te dabas cuenta que los demás no te comprendian en realidad, siempre intentaron animarte comparando sus problemas con los tuyos, porque te daban consejos que tu no necesitabas, porque imbeciles te decian que sufrian más que tu..._

_Sabes yo seré la única que seguirá a tu lado incluso cuando el infierno te arrastre, pero tal vez vayas al cielo... Igual a donde quiera que vayas yo te seguire ahi.. Quieras o no... Porque soy la única capaz de amar tu luz y tu oscuridad._

_¿Tu puedes amar mi lado oscuro?..._

_Sospecho que no..._

_Con amor y odio..._

_**Tu imbecil de siempre... Fate...**_

_P.D. ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea quedarme mientras leias esta carta frente a mi?_


	2. Mis sentimientos

**Mi lado oscuro**

Hola lectores este es la segunda parte de este fic. He estado pensando en ponerle unos dos capitulos más. Ya veré. Perdonen la tardanza pero mi mente ha estado fabricando la loca trama de mi Fic Madre del anime de Nanoha.

Espero no descepcionarlos. Este fic comenzó una triste tarde de mi vida, aprovechando que ando depresiva pues escribi esto XD (una depresiva que se rie, já estoy loca).

Bueno les deseo días lindos y que esten bien. Lamento si tardó otra vez para los siguientes capitulos TwT no me maten.

Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Nanoha.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Mis sentimientos...**

_Fate chan siempre ha poseido una mirada triste, una mirada melancolica, tanto que causa querer cuidarle. Y eso me causo, queria cuidarla pero... Olvide cuidarla de mi misma..._

_No habia dia en que no dijiera que me amaba, que me halagara, que me sorprendiera con un detalle aunque fuese muy sencillo._

_Odie su lado negativo, ese en que solia hundirse, pero odie más saber que ella podía levantarse y sonreir. La odie más cuando aquellos que la hirieron necesitaron ayuda ella iba y los rescataba..._

_Pero odio más saber lo estupida que fui... Odio como me siento ahora... Ese día enfrente de mi estaba Fate chan después de que yo leyerá su carta, estaba tan furiosa que estuve apunto de gritarle... Pero ella simplemente se levantó, hizó una reverencia y se marchó sin decir más. _

_Crei que me marcaria, que me pediriá perdón en algun momento, como siempre lo habia hecho pero... No fue asi... Han pasado meses y además me entere que ella se fue a una misión muy peligrosa y que no regresó... Nunca la encontraron... O tal vez ella desapareció a proposito... No lo sé..._

_Estoy desesperada, siento que me ahogo, me falta aire, todo se vuelve tan pesado. No aguanto, hay una presion en mi pecho. ¿Donde esta la paz que habia encontrado? ¿Por que mi alma esta tan inquieta?_

_No puedo respirar, cada día se vuelve mas gris. ¿En donde te encuentras Fate chan? ¿Estaras bien? ¿Regresaras? ¿Sabes que te extraño? Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que cause..._

_Mis ojos se revelan contra mi mente, lloran tu ausencia, mi corazón esta herido, el tiempo lo esta lastimando y mi mente lo quiere matar... ¿A dónde debo ir para verte? _

_¿Por que no te busco?... Porque creo en tu palabra, porque creo en ti, me dijiste que siempre volveriasde todas tus misiones, asi que estoy esperandote, me dijiste que tu no desapareces asi que no debo desconfiar... Tú volveras... ¿Cierto?_

_Pero no puedo evitar llorar, lloro al amanecer al ver que he pasado otro día sin saber de ti, lloro en las tardes y siento que mi garganta esta adolorida de tanto aguantar las ganas de gritar, lloro toda la noche hasta que el cansancio me gana._

_Nada ni nadie puede consolarme,,ya no juego con los corazones ajenos, ya nada me divierte, estoy vacia Fate chan..._

_Vuelve por favor, si no me quieres hablar... Esta bien no me hables solo dejame verte a lo lejos, no te molestare, pero vuelve..._

_Vuelve te lo suplico, si no me quieres... Esta bien no me quieras pero dejame estar cerca y saber que estas bien..._

_¡Vuelve te lo ruego! Si no me amas... También esta bien, no me ames, deja que este en tu vida aplaudiendo tu felicidad aunque eso me parta el corazón... Pero vuelve... No me dejes sola..._

_¿Tan insignificante soy que no merezco que me extrañes? ¿Tan innecesaria soy en tu vida? Por favor acuerdate de mi, tu eres mi luz..._

_Vuelve no dejes que muera en vida... No quiero volver a ser más aquella que no sentia... Aquella que te hirio sin pensar..._

_Te necesito porque eres tu mi vida... Te necesito aunque no me ames, aunque me odies... Yo te necesito. ¿Qué no ves que eres especial para mi?¡ Eres la unica! ¡Eres el unico amor de mi vida!... Todas las demás fueron un error, perdoname por favor..._

_Si ya no puedes amarme, no lo hagas, pero deja que yo te siga amando... No te obligare a quedarte a mi lado, solo dejame estar cerca..._

_No quiero estar vacia, asi que vuelve... Vuelve... Vuelve antes de que tu ausencia fortalezca la razón y mate al corazón... Salvame de caer al precipicio de la soledad eterna._

_Podran haber a mi alrededor miles de personas pero la unica que quita la soledad en mi interior eres tú..._

_Si los caminos de la vida nos vuelven a cruzar, y si fuese en otra vida que nos encontraramos, te aseguro que me volveria a enamorar de ti... Bastara solo verte._

_Mejor vuelve... vuelve pronto Fate chan..._

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, haganmen saber si coloco o no los capitulos de mas, o lo dejo asi.

Hasta la proxima.


	3. La soledad de Fate

Aclaraciones.

Hola lectores este es la tercera parte de este fic. He estado pensando en ponerle unos capitulos más.

Espero no descepcionarlos y disfruten de este fic.

Bueno les deseo días lindos y que esten bien. Lamento si tardó otra vez para los siguientes capitulos TwT no me maten.

Este capitulo esta narrado en tercera persona.

Los pensamientos del personaje van en cursiva.

Conversación del personaje consigo mismo ira en cursiva entre comillas.

Cartas en cursiva centrado.

* * *

**Mi lado oscuro**

Hay veces en que el corazón tarda en reaccionar, más bien a veces la razón nos nubla y dejamos de lado los sentimientos. A veces necesitamos tener a la muerte frente a uno para poder saber cuan importante es perdonar o reconocer los errores cometidos. Pero hay veces en que somos tan estupidos que no nos damos cuenta cuando alguien se esta despidiendo...

**Capitulo 3 La soledad de Fate**

En algun planeta de una dimensión no administrada...

-¿Esta segura Harlaown san? -Tea preguntó, en su voz se notaba la preocupación, esta era la misión más peligrosa en la que se hubiera encontrado en su vida.

-Si, debemos tomar esta oportunidad y entrar, la gente de este planeta depende del exito de nuestra misión, no podemos dejarlos solos -Fate habló con absoluta seriedad y desición en su mirada, aunque también con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

-Entonces iré con usted.

-No... Tú te quedas a cargo en mi ausencia, confio en ti.

-Pero...

-Solo obedece por favor, además si algo te pasa Subaru no me lo perdonaría...

-Podría decir lo mismo a usted respecto a Nanoha san -La mirada de Fate se volvió vacia al solo escuchar el nombre de quien fuera su razón de evitar la muerte.

-Ella estará bien, incluso si muero ya habrá quienes la consuelen -Sonrió pero su mirada no cambio -Estará bien.

-Fate san...

-Evacua a todos los posibles, no habrá mucho problema respecto a eso, esta es la única parte del planeta que es habitable... Todo lo demás esta podrido... Entraré a la base del imperio de este lugar, tú rescata a todos y sobre todo si notas que no hay remedio simplemente vayanse.

-¡No la dejaré atras!

-Tranquila estaré a salvo, usaré mi velocidad y los alcanzaré en el cielo, lo prometo... Anda y empieza a dar las ordenes necesarias.

\- De acuerdo... Por favor cuidese.

Tea corrió en dirección a la nave, mientras Fate ordenaba a los magos a su cargo para entrar a la fortaleza.

_"Fate esta podría ser nuestra última misión"_

_"Lo sé"_

_"Le has mentido a Tea... Una vez adentro solo los que esten fuera del cuarto de control podrán escapar..."_

_"Una vida por miles..."_

_"Solo lo haces por ella..."_

_"Esta arma mortal que ha creado el imperio Andemon es lo más terrorifico que se pudiese conocer... Lo hago por todos..."_

_"Es una vida por millones... Pero ¿quién nos asegura que no habrá una nueva amenaza?"_

_"Ese mi estimada conciencia lo tendrá que resolver otra Fate, porque yo posiblemente muera hoy..."_

_"Entonces has por última vez algo que quieras..."_

Fate intentó establecer contacto con Mid-Childa, lo logró con una mala recepción.

-¡Fate chan! -Hayate Yagami atendia el llamado inesperado.

-¡Hola Hayate chan!

-Te extraño Fate chan -Se cruzó de brazos -Supe que te fuiste a una misión y no te despediste, eso fue cruel de tu parte.

-Lo siento... En serio lo lamento...

-Fate... He decidido algo, quiero que lo tengas en cuenta...

-¿Ya decidiste si terminar tus sentimientos por mi? -Fate mostraba una mirada comprensiva -Si es eso entenderé, pero dilo ahora.

-He decidido que quiero intentarlo en serio Fate chan -La castaña se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada -No importa si alguien se opone... Yo en verdad te quiero Fate chan... Asi que cuando regreses te pediré que formalmente seamos pareja y la gente se entere -Sonrió.

-Yagami hoy aprenderás una gran lección -La voz de Fate se volvió fria.

-¿Qué?

-A veces las decisiones se toman demasiado tarde -La transmisión se terminó dejando a una castaña confundida.

La dueña de los ojos rubi estableció conexión con la persona que más daño le causo en su alma después de su madre.

-Nanoha... ¿Estas bien?... Perdona que pregunte...

-... -Nanoha seguia con el entrenamiento de sus estudiantes ignorando a Fate.

-Es gracioso Nanoha -Fate solto una ligera risa.

-... -La pelirroja solo frunció las cejas.

-Me ignoraste y me bloqueaste cualquier medio de comunicación contigo... Eres orgullosa... Hoy he tenido suerte y dejaste que esta transmisión se realizara, sin embargo te habló y me ignoras... ¿En serio soy yo la orgullosa?

-... -La pelirroja simplemente observó otra pantalla con las estadisticas del entrenamiento de sus estudiantes.

-No siempre puedes tener la razón Nanoha... Crees en verdad que me has tradado bien y he sido yo la que te habla bonito pero te trata mal... ¿En serio Nanoha? -La voz de la rubia era tranquila y suave -Tú que me trataste friamente, que me ignoraste, que siempre has estado ocupada, que buscaste juguetes para desaburrirte y hacer que hagan lo que tu quieras, que te disgusta la gente que se cree superior... ¿Crees en serio que me trataste con respeto?

-... -La pelirroja volvió a fruncir el ceño y empezó a teclear con fuerza.

-Has apuntado siempre mis errores y faltas... Yo he sabido reconocerlos... Pero tú en cambio piensas que no te equivocas, que en ti esta la razón... Nanoha te amo...

-... -La pelirroja se quedó quieta.

-Ya sé que es absurdo que lo diga pero es en serio... Te amo a pesar de todo y siempre serás importante en mi vida... Pero también me amo a mi misma y no pude permitir que siguieras creyendo que podías hacer y deshacer todo lo que quisieras sin que yo me enterase... Nanoha ¿dónde quedo la niña que me enamoro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

-...

-Nanoha... Aun asi también me enamoré de la persona en que te convertiste... Pero todo tiene limites y tu sobrepasaste los mios por mucho...

-...

-Nanoha me enseñaste a odiarte también...

-Callate... -La voz de Nanoha era dura al igual que su mirada.

-Lo siento pero habló mucho, solo si estuviera muerta dejaría de hablar... Pero esta bien, concederé tu deseo...

La transmisión fue cortada de golpe por la rubia, quien tomó después a Bardiche en sus manos y voló hacia la entrada de la fortaleza del imperio.

-Bardiche... ¿Estas listo?

-Yes, sir.

Una ardua lucha se desató en aquel lugar, ambos bandos tuvieron bajas mientras tanto los últimos habitantes abordaban la nave de rescate del buró administrativo.

-¡Todo listo! -Gritó Tea.

Mientras la nave se elevaba los magos sobrevivientes empezaron abordarlo, pero no había señales de Fate. Ella se encontraba en la sala de control de aquella fortaleza.

-¿Asi que esta es la arma mortal? -La rubia estaba de pie en la entrada observando algo en un estante -Bien es hora.

La rubia hizó una enorme concentración de magia.

-Un explosivo no podría hacer esta tarea, ni ningun mago de clase baja a la mia podría, al menos oni chan pudo liberarme de mis restricciones antes de venir aqui... Espero que Tea este con todos lo suficientemente lejos...

-¿¡Qué crees que vas hacerle a mi bello experimento!?

-Usted esta detenido por el... Más bien nosotros nos quedaremos aqui -Sonrió y entonces desato todo el poder creando una enorme explosión.

La nave que se encontraba ya fuera del planeta se sacudió fuertemente y Tea observó con horror como el planeta empezaba a destruirse.

-¡Debemos alejarnos pronto!

-¡Ahora! -Gritó Tea con fuerza y todo el personal se movió. Lograron alejarse lo suficiente.

Pero ahi atras quedó una maga que sacrificaba su vida por destruir el arma mortal del imperio Andemon. Ahi quedaron las esperanzas de una castaña que deseaba poder desparecer la tristeza de los ojos de Fate, ahi quedó la última oportunidad de Nanoha para arrepentirse.

Habian pasado algunos días cuando la nave de la misión llegaba a MidjChilda. Hayate esperaba ansiosa el desembarque de la tripulación y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Magos heridos bajaban como podían el cadaver de sus compañeros...

-¡Teaaa! -Subaru Nakajima también esperaba ansiosa el regreso de aquella tripulación que habia partido una tarde soleada -¡Teaaa! -Ella rapidamente empezó a buscar a su amiga entre los pocos sobrevivientes.

-Subaru... -La voz calmada de Lanster la alivio sin embargo la otra la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tea san... ¿Dónde esta Fate chan? -La castaña preguntaba fon voz templorosa.

-Lo siento Yagami san... -Y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas -En verdad lo siento tanto...

-No... No es posible... Fate no... ¡Nooo! -Un grito desconsolado salió de la boca de Yagami y las lágrimas brotaron.

Nanoha Takamachi se dirigia calmadamente a la ceremonia por los camaradas caidos en la misión conocida como La caja de Pandora.

-Hoy es un día triste para muchos -Chrono Harlaown era quien hablaba -Era una misión vital a realizarse para detener una amenaza potente para todas las dimensiones... Hemos perdido amigos, padres, hijos, hermanos... Hoy levantamos en memoria de todos ellos este mural con sus nombres... Recordemos también a quien encabeza este enlistado, a la persona que sacrifico su vida por todos nosotros...

Al terminar la ceremonia Nanoha se dirigió al mural, donde muchos nombres se encontraban escritos.

-Entiendo la tristeza de todos pues... -El peliazul se encontraba al lado de ella mirando atentamente el primer nombre del mural -Yo he perdido a mi hermana...

En ese instante la pelirroja alzó la mirada incredula, confundida para después pasar a la negación y llanto. Ahi decia "Para quien sacrifico su vida por millones, te recordaremos por siempre Fate Testarossa Harlaown"...

-No es... No es verdad...

-En estos momentos han enviado una nave a verificar si pueden encontrar los restos del planeta... Esperaba darle una digna despedida a Fate... Esa tonta andaba ultimamente demasiado fria y triste... A veces la veia a escondidas y ella lloraba... En otras ocasiones su mirada estaba llena de rabia.. No sabia que le pasaba... Nanoha san ¿qué le ocurria a mi hermana?

-... -Takamachi no respondió, aun seguia mirando el nombre de Fate y recordó sus ultimas palabras...

_-Callate... _

_-Lo siento pero habló mucho, solo si estuviera muerta dejaría de hablar... Pero esta bien, concederé tu deseo..._

Chrono la habia dejado sola y entonces sin previo aviso Nanoha estallo en llanto.

-¡Fateee! ¡Fateee! -Se encontraba arrodillada y sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, el dolor era grande, nunca más volvería a ver a esa persona que más la espero, a esa a quien más daño hizó, esa quien más la amo...

-Nanoha san -Tea estaba de pie frente a ella -Solo vine a dejarle esto.. -Le extendió un pequeño libro de portada gruesa -Es.. Era de Fate san... Usted era su mejor amiga asi que creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que lo tuviera, es lo único que no entregue a Lindy san.

-... -La pelirroja mayor la miraba con lágrimas aun recorriendo su rostro.

Nanoha tomó el libro y se sento frente al mural y empezó a leer...

_Esto no es un diario común, porque en ellos se ponen fechas, siempre he creido que colocar fechas es innecesario, eso esta de más. Pero debia sacar de alguna manera mis sentimientos... Y es lo más que puedo hacer..._

_Hace mucho tiempo conoci una soledad bastante abrumadora, mi madre me exigia perfección y por mucho que intente jamás fue suficiente para ella._

_Hoy me pregunto ¿acaso será que soy insuficiente para todos? Eso no me importaria mucho, si no fuese que ese todos ahora incluye a Nanoha.. Pensé que a ella si le soy necesaria pero... Hace poco tuve el valor para escribirle todo lo que sé..._

_Ya no quiero sufrir... Estoy sola otra vez... Parece que la soledad es mi única verdad..._

_No sé si Nanoha tiene razón en algo, pero tal parece que no soy capaz de superar las cosas... Tengo demasiados defectos... Soy demasiado imperfecta... Creo a veces que debi tener mi final junto a mi madre y Alicia... Asi no seria una carga para nadie... Y Nanoha jamás hubiese tenido que fingir que me queria..._

_No sé porque estoy escribiendo esto... Mañana mismo pudiese ser mi último día. Estoy decidida en detener a los que desean destruir todo. Lo que he podido averiguar es que el primer sitio que atacarán será Mid-Childa... Y no lo voy a permitir._

_Ese es mi hogar, ahi estan mi familia, mis amigos, mis compañeros, ahi esta Hayate chan pero sobre todo ahi esta la persona que más amo a pesar de todo, Nanoha..._

_No importa lo que tenga que hacer... Los salvaré a todos..._

_Queria llenar tus hojas pequeño libro... Pero no voy a poder... Esto seguramente quedará guardado entre mis cosas. Aun asi siento un poco de alivio, sería vergonzoso que leyeran esto._

Nanoha sonrió ligeramente, sabia que Fate era muy vergonzosa a veces, la imagino sonrojada escribiendo.

_Lo último que quiero poner es lo que en este momento siento, es un poco absurdo pero se lo dedico a la soledad, la única que no me ha abandonado jamás..._

La pelirroja acarició con la llema de sus dedos las letras que estaban en esas hojas, despacio aprecio la caligrafia de Fate, elegante, perfecta. Volvió su atención a lo que estaba escrito en ese pequeño libro.

_¿Soledad cuantas veces me has robado un suspiro? Me visitas entre el atardecer y el anochecer, me observas fijamente sin ninguna preocupación de que me vaya de tu lado..._

_Eres infiel hermosa soledad porque en otras vidas te sueles instalar... Pero eres la única en la cual me puedo refugiar sin preocupación, pues no importa cuantas veces desaparezcas de vida... Siempre volvemos a encontrarnos..._

_De todo y poco que conozco del mundo sé que eres tú mi eterna acompañante, eres mi confidente, mi amiga, mi consejera, mi amante que siempre me sostiene en su pecho, cuyo corazon inexistente escucho siempre, solo silencio..._

_Todos se comportan como fantasmas, vienen marcan tu vida y repentinamente se marchan..._

_Yo jamás te odiaria, has estado conmigo desde que naci... Y estoy segura que lo estaras en la muerte..._

_Eres única y no me fallas como otros hacen conmigo o como yo lo hago... Es cierto que provocas dolor, pero tambien ayudas a sanar el alma cuando más se necesita..._

_Erea tan imperfecta como yo... y es eso lo que más me une a ti..._

_Intente antes abandonarte pensando que eras la culpable de mis desgracias, fui estupida, la culpable siempre he sido yo... nadie me mando a soñar, a querer, a anhelar, a amar, a odiar..._

_¿Te he exigido mucho verdad? Tú en cambio siempre estas ahi con los brazos extendidos... Por eso no volvere a huir de ti, eres parte de mi ser... Si alguien llega a aceptarme tendrá que quererte a ti tambien... Porque somos una..._

_En los sueños nos encontraremos una y otra vez... Y en la realidad compartimos un solo cuerpo..._

_Algunos te consideran condena, yo creo que eres una bendición..._

_Si no conocieramos la tristeza no sabriamos lo que es la felicidad, sino te visitaramos no sabriamos el valor de una sonrisa ni supieramos cuan reconfortante es la calidez de un sencillo abrazo..._

_Soledad tu y yo somos una, tu y yo somos dos, tu y yo somos tres..._

Nanoha estaba abrazando ese pequeño libro contra su pecho. Un vacio empezaba a nacer en su interior.

-Nanoha -Una voz la llamo -Supe lo de Fate, lo lamento, pero ella ahora esta en paz -Yunno se sento a su lado y paso su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja -Era tu mejor amiga, es obvio que ahora te sientas mal pero el tiempo te ayudará a olvidarla.

-Quitate...

-No te dejaré sola, somos pareja y...

-¡Dije que te quitaraaas!

-Nanoha, amor tranquila.

-¿¡Quién carajos te crees tú!? ¡No somos pareja! ¡No te permito que me digas amor!

-¡Pero tú y yo estamos en una relación! Entiendo que ahora estes mal pero...

-¡Callate de una vez pedazo de mierda! ¿Crees que te amo? ¿En serio? ¡Eres un imbecil! No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte tomado como uno de mis tantos juguetes, no sirves para nada ¡solo me aburriste más!

-Nanoha... No sabes lo que dices...

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa ella se fue a una estupida misión!

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¡Si tú y los demás no hubiesen andado tras de mi yo nunca la hubiera dañado! Todo por sentir que podia hacer todo lo que quisiera -Su voz empezó a temblar -Todo porque ustedes me hicieron caer en la tentación de poder dominar a quien quisiera...

-Tranquila Nanoha yo te amo -Yunno la veia decidido.

-¡No me importa lo que tú sientas! -Su vestimenta habia sido reemplazada por su traje blanco y su baculo -¡Te dije que te alejaras!

-No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte... -El chico empezó a temblar de miedo.

-¿¡Por qué tenia que morir ella!? ¡Habiendo tantos inutiles como tú! Debo desquitar mi furia con alguien ¿entiendes Yunno kun? Y el primer imbecil que se me cruzó fuiste tú -Su sonrisa gentil desapareció para mostrar una terrorifica y sadica, Yunno empezó a correr pero fue alcanzado por Nanoha.

-... -El chico no podia hablar pues la pelirroja apretaba con fuerza su cuello.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?

Ya era otro día empezaba y Nanoha despertaba en la habitación de un hospital.

-¿Nanoha estas bien?

-Hayate chan ¿qué ocurrió?

-Te encontraron desmayada en las áreas de entrenamiento, Subaru fue a ver porque estaba preocupada por ti, te buscó por todos lados y en ese lugar te encontró.

-Ya entiendo...

-¿Alguien te ataco?

-¿Qué ocurre? Lo último que recuerdo es... Fate chan esta... No...

-Lo lamento Nanoha, es cierto... Ella ya no esta con nosotros...

-... -La pelirroja empezó a llorar y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas que la cubrian.

-Hay gente desaparecida Nanoha chan... Estabamos asustadas, hacia días no te veiamos y creimos que era por lo de Fate, por eso no te buscamos en seguida. Hasta que enpezaron las desapariciones... Pero te encontramos y eso nos tranquizo... Has estado dormida por una semana completa... ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No lo sé...

En tanto en otro lugar fuera de la jurisdicción de el buro...

-¿Las cosas estan listas? -Una mujer encapuchada preguntaba a una castaña.

-Si señorita, en unos momentos nuestra huesped despertará.

-Gracias, en cuanto este despierta avisame.

-Como usted ordene.

-En cuanto a lo otro... Partiremos en unos meses, necesitamos que ella se acostumbre a su nuevo estado. Asi que ella nos alcanzará después.

-Si mi señorita.

Justamente en una capsula de cristal, flotando en el agua una mujer rubia se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respirando con ayuda de unos tubos.

-Pronto todo lo que le fue arrebatado regresara a sus manos -Un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules entro a la habitación.

-Afortunadamente ella esta viva...

-Cierto... Es muy fuerte... Estuvo a punto de morir...

-¿Crees que alguien la extrañe?

-No lo sé, pero si yo tuviese a alguien esperandome haría todo por volver vivo a casa... En cambio ella rechazo en un principio nuestra ayuda...

-No me gusta que no sienta deseos de vivir... Es injusto...

-A veces vivir es innecesario si no hay motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Crees que pueda ayudarla?

-Estas muy interesada en ella.

-No... No es eso...

-Como gustes, hay que esperar a que despierte -Se marcho dejando sola a la mujer encapuchada.

-Y entonces le hare ver que ya no estará sola -Se acercó a la capsula y coloco una mano en el cristal -¿Me escuchaste? Ya no estarás sola porque yo te eligo... Te eligo sobre toda existencia en el universo, me quedaré a tu lado y aceptaré todo de ti, lo bueno, lo malo, las virtudes y defectos, voy a protegerte, a cuidarte y a elegirte siempre pese a todo... Acepto todo de ti pero permite conocer ese todo... Yo sé que es estar sola y que el mundo te abandone... Despierta y sosten mi mano por la eternidad.

De pronto un golpe se escucha y se puede observar la mano de la mujer rubia en el cristal justo frente a la mano de la mujer encapuchada, entonces los ojos son abiertos y unos rubis la observan atentamente.

-Yo me quedaré a tu lado...

Pronto comenzará una nuevo camino para los ojos rubi, esos llenos de dolor, llenos de tristeza e invadidos por el rencor y odio.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por dejar sus reviews. Ayudenmen a que la inspiración no me abandome dejandome su hermoso comentario o critica owo

Fan a ciegas se despide por el momento ¡hasta luego!


	4. Segunda oportunidad

Aclaraciones.

Hola lectores este es la cuarta parte de este fic. He estado pensando en ponerle unos capitulos más.

Espero no descepcionarlos y disfruten de este fic.

Bueno les deseo días lindos y que esten bien. Lamento si tardó otra vez para los siguientes capitulos TwT no me maten.

Este capitulo esta narrado en tercera persona.

Los pensamientos del personaje van en cursiva.

Conversación del personaje consigo mismo ira en cursiva entre comillas.

Cartas en cursiva centrado.

**Mi lado oscuro**

¿Has pensado alguna vez que la vida otorga segundas oportunidades?

**Capitulo 3 Segunda oportunidad**

En Mid-Childa un nuevo día comenzaba y Chrono empezaba a organizar la nave que iria en busca de la última esperanza, esperaba que Fate estuviese refugiada en algun lugar.

-¿Esta seguró Harlaown san? -Tea volvia hacer esa pregunta que la hizó sentir en un dejavu.

-Lanster san tengo la fe de que mi hermana no pudo morir tan facilmente, además recibimos señales de auxilio desde las coordenadas del desaparecido planeta...

-Dejeme ir con ustedes por favor...

-Esta bien, avisa a Nanona san que partiremos enseguida.

Mientras tanto Hayate Yagami junto a su familia hacian las averiguaciones necesarias para resolver las multiples desapariciones de magos de toda categoria.

-Hayate esto es muy raro, lo único que tenemos hasta ahora es que son magos y desaparecen a cualquier hora del día.

-... -La castaña solo miraba una foto de ella junto a sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Hayate? -Signum insistió en llamar a la ama del tomo oscuro.

-¿Eh?

-Debes estar inconforme con quedarte en Mid-Childa mientras Takamachi va en busca de Testarossa.

-Si... Es eso... Bueno al menos se que hay posibilidad de que regrese a casa...

-Hayate...

-No lo digas por favor... -Agachó la mirada -No me mates la esperanza aun por favor...

-Concentremonos en la investigacion ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien...

En el área no administrada, donde un planeta habia explotado se encontraba una pequeña nave de escape, cuya luz roja de ayuda titilaba.

Lejos de ahí en la base central del buró administrativo, ante la junta principal Lindy Harlaown tenia la tarea de escoltar a un nuevo miembro del área administrativa de Mid-Childa.

-Harlaown san, su fama la ha hecho merecedora de este gran honor -Dijo uno de los lideres de maximo rango.

-Esperemos pueda ayudar a nuestro elemento especial a sentirse en casa, será vital para verificar que el imperio Andem este realmente derrocado y extinto -Dijo una mujer que se encontraba sentada junto a los demás lideres.

-Además les ayudará a averiguar si efectivamente las multiples desapariciones de magos no tienen nada que ver con lo anterior -Dijo un joven de mirada serena.

-Es un honor -Hizó una reverencia la ex almirante.

-Lamentamos la perdida del as Harlaown -Habló de nueva cuenta la mujer -Sé lo que es perder a un hijo en combate.

-Agradezco sus palabras.

-Harlaown san... Seguramente se preguntará por qué la elegimos a usted especificamente.

-Si me he hecho esa cuestión.

-Pues observe por usted misma -Dijo el joven.

Unos pasos firmes fueron escuchados en aquella gran sala, alguien habia entrado y Lindy solo volteó a observar al recien llegado, solo pudo abrir grandemente los ojos totalmente sosprendida.

-¿Tú?...

En el área no administrada la nave de busqueda llegaba con Chrono, Nanoha y Tea acompañados del resto de la tripulación.

-¿Hay algo en el radar? -Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Si señor, hay una señal debil.

-De acuerdo, dirigansen hacia esa señal.

-Chrono kun ¿será posible que se trate de Fate chan? -Nanoha se veia palida y bastante agotada, su aspecto era de alguien que no se ha alimentado bien y que el sueño no ha acudido a ella en largo tiempo.

-Hubiera preferido que te quedaras y descansaras Nanoha san.

-No... No podría... Esta puede ser la oportunidad de encontrar a Fate chan...

-Lo sé...

-Señor encontramos la nave.

La pequeña fue recuperada exitosamente, solo quedaba abrirla y descubrir quien se encontraba dentro de ella.

-Señor no podemos abrirla, aparentemente los controles se han sobrecalentado haciendo que toda la nave este a altos grados... Posiblemente dentro puede estar igual...

-No... -Chrono temia lo peor -¡Debemos abrirlo ya!

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta Nanoha Takamachi tenia puesto su caracteristico traje blanco.

-¡Nanoha san no intente causar una explosion!

-¡Callate! Yo sé lo que hago...

Se acercó a esa pequeña nave y aun quemandose las manos en el proceso pese a la protección magica puesta, se dispuso a utilizar fuerza para lograr abrir aquella compuerta.

-¡Fate chaaan!

Logró abrir la puerta y entonces neblina salio, la cual afortunadamente no era de una temperatura alta, al dispersarse Nanoha observó con asombro a quien se encontraba adentro completamente dormida.

-¿Nanoha san qué ocurre? -Tea se acercó para observar también.

-No... -Esa fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Nanoha en ese instante.

Habian pasado varios días desde que la nave de busqueda habia vuelto a Mid-Childa, en el apartamento de Takamachi cierta pelirroja se movia de un lugar a otro.

-¿Dónde lo deje? -Su aspecto habia mejorado desde aquella misión a la que fue con Chrono Harlaown, sus ojos tenian un nuevo brillo, no como el de antes sino uno más sincero -Amor ¿sabes dónde deje el expediente que me dio Shari chan?

Lindy Harlaown volvia también a Mid-Childa, bastente inquieta y confusa, la persona asignada especialmente a su cuidado era bastante singular.

-Harlaown san ¿ocurre algo? -Preguntó el elemento especial.

-No... No sé preocupe Agronsky san, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas...

-Esta bien.

-Su llegada causara ciertas dudas... Por favor tenga paciencia con todos sus nuevos compañeros.

-Solo vine a hacer mi trabajo, no me interesa en lo más minimo si todo arde por mi llegada.

-...

-Perdone, pero es cierto solo vengo a cumplir mi deber.

Las desapariciones continuaban aun, aunque por unos tres días no habia ocurrido algun reporte de desaparición alguna.

-Signum... Estoy preocupada por Hayate, luce bastante deprimida...

-Es cierto... Ahora es ella la que luce como Takamachi antes de su misión de busqueda.

-Al menos Nanoha chan encontró una razón para no perder esperanzas... Pero... ¿Por qué ella y Hayate chan estan tan distaciadas? -Una rubia de aires maternales habló preocupada.

-Shamal... No lo sé...

Hayate y Nanoha tuvieron una larga charla cuando la segunda volvió a Mid-Childa.

-Nanoha -La pequeña castaña corrió a su encuentro.

-Hayate chan...

-Dime por favor que la encontraron... -Solo estaban ellas dos en el área de entrenamiento, donde la pelirroja enseñaba a sus alumnos a sobrevivir.

-... -La pelirroja desvió la mirada.

-No... Ella debe estar por ahi perdida y sola... ¡Se supone que ibas a buscarla! -Reclamó enojada a su amiga.

-¿¡Crees que no lo hice!? -Alzó la voz la pelirroja.

-Entonces ¿¡dónde esta!?

-¡Yo la seguiré buscando!

-¡Ahora si eres la buena amiga! ¡Hay que aplaudirte! -El sarcasmo era notorio en su voz.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Cuando Fate chan anduvo mal tú dónde carajos estabas! -La sujeto por el cuello de la blusa mirandola fieramente a los ojos.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-¡Tú no entenderias mi lazo con Fate chan!

-¡Puuues adivinaaa idiota ese lazo de amistad lo traspase hace mucho tiempooo!

Nanoha al escucharla se quedó sin palabras, por un momento recordó la carta de Fate.

_"Amo el como mataste mi remordimiento, porque ya empiezo a ser como tu... Porque estoy amando gustarle a alguien más... Estoy amando poner nerviosa a otra persona... Estoy amando hacerte creer que te soy tan fiel... Estoy amando besar otros labios que no son tuyos... Estoy amando decirle a otra persona que no hay nadie más que pueda amar... Estoy amando ya no sentir dolor ni remordimiento por traicionarte al regalar caricias a un cuerpo que no se parece al tuyo..."_

_"Ahora soy como tu, no tal vez peor... Porque yo no estoy jugando con corazones, yo no estoy dando caricias a más de dos por simple diversión... Yo no estoy jugando... Simplemente me estoy enamorando otra vez..._

_¿Tengo yo sola la culpa de estar posiblemente enamorada de dos personas totalmente distintas?... Tranquila... Solo por ti daria la vida... Si tu me pides que la deje, la dejare siempre y cuando tu también me eligas solo a mi... Porque ya estoy cansada de compartirte y fingir que no me doy cuenta de nada... Estoy cansada de sonreir a tus juguetes..._

_Aquella que estoy empezando a amar y tu, creo que si tienen algo en común... Creen que soy una idiota que con tan poco afecto se conforma... Y que pueden elegir al último porque siempre estare a sus pies..._

_Ambas son parecidas en ese aspecto... Valen mierda ambas..."_

La pelirroja empezó aparetar los puños tanto que se pusieron más blancos de lo que eran y sin que nadie lo esperase Nanoha le dio con el puño a la cara de Hayate quien cayó al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a acercarte a mi Fate chan!?

-¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? -Yagami se sujeto la mejilla que empezaba a incharse y se levantó -Era obvio que pasará, ella y yo estamos enamora... -Pero fue interrumpida por otro golpe que la hizó caer nuevamente.

-¡No me hagas reir! ¡Ella ya tiene dueña y soy yo!

-¿Qué? -La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa -Estas mientiendo solo a mi me...

-¿Puede amar? ¿Estas segura? ¿Por qué crees que andaba deprimida? Ella y yo tuvimos una pelea...

-...

-Ella por orgullosa se alejo de mi -Sus ojos mostraban furia pero también empezaban acomularse lagrimas -Y yo por imbecil la deje alejarse... Si hablas sobre cruzar el lazo de amistad... Pues dejame decirte Yagami que eso lo hicimos hace mucho.

-¡Mentirosaaa! Fate chan no es la clase de persona que jugaria con los sentimientos.

-¡Tú no la conoces realmente!

-¡Claro que si! -Se dio una patada en el costado izquierdo de la pelirroja quien cayó de rodillas -Ella no jugaria conmigo.

-¡Jamás aceptaré que estuviese enamorada de las dos!

-¡Eres una estupida!

Ambas amigas se miraron con resentimiento, con odio por primer vez en sus vidas. Era un suceso que nadie esperaba.

-¡Reising Heart!

-Yes master.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Nanoha! -Su baculo se encontraba en una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenia el tomo oscuro.

-¡Tú y ella me traicionaron!

-¿¡Qué no se supone que estabas saliendo con Ren!?

-... -Nanoha recordó que efectivamente su amiga castaña la vió coqueteando con Ren A. un excelente mago del consejo del buro administrativo.

-¡Dices que ella es tuya pero tú de ella no!

-¡Callate!

Ambas empezaron a pelear arduamente como jamás lo hayan hecho una contra la otra, pero esa pelea fue detenida por un llanto infantil.

-¿Un bebé esta llorando? -Habló la castaña con dificultad mientras su baculo y el de la pelirroja se encontraban empujandose.

-Oh no... Vivio...

Ambas pararon la pelea, pues Takamachi voló rapidamente hacia donde el llanto era escuchado, Yagami la siguió.

-¿Quién es esta niña?

-Estaba en la nave que enviaba señales de ayuda -Contestó mientras ponia a la pequeña entre sus brazos -Ella estaba sola flotando en el espacio dónde el planeta del imperio Andem fue destruido...

-¿Por qué la tienes tú?

-Porque Fate chan me la envio...

-¿Qué?

-Cuando se abrió la puerta solo estaba esta niña dormida con la capa de Fate chan envuelta...

Después de aquel suceso Nanoha y Hayate no habian vuelto a cruzar palabras.

-Muy bien amor -La pelirroja alzó a la bebé -Tengo que ir a trabajar, asi que mientras Nanoha mamá no esta portate bien y se buena niña -La pequeña la observó con sus ojos bicolores -Sabes... Es increible pero te pareces a Fate mamá, tienes un ojo rubí como los de ella, pero tienes uno esmeralda como los de tu tía Miyuki...

-... -La niñera de la niña observaba la escena en silencio.

-Por favor cuide bien de ella.

-No se preocupe Takamachi san -Hizó una reverencia -Que tenga buen día.

-Gracias.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano...

-Las cosas empiezan a tomar su curso, tal como ha sido planeado -Un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules hablaba por un comunicador.

-Eso parece, sin embargo debemos actuar con paciencia y en las sombras, no podemos permitir que los perros del buro se enteren de nuestros planes -Una mujer encapuchada se observaba en la pantalla.

-Ciertamente, no podemos dejar que los altos mandos se percaten de nuestra humilde existencia -Otra mujer hablaba pero su rostro no era visible pues la pantalla estaba en negro.

-Solo concentrensen en su misión.

-De acuerdo.

-Tsk que fastidioso, ni modo.

-Bueno solo les comunico que el paquete 1 ya fue recibido en su destino -Sonrió -¡Que empiece el juego mis adoradas destructoras!

-Si.

-¡Si señor!

De nueva cuenta Nanoha se dirigia a paso calmado hacia las oficinas del buro, pero mientras iba caminando rumores fue escuchando.

-Si, dicen que volvió de la muerte -Dijo un chico.

-Más andan diciendo que logró sobrevivir.

-Otros dicen que solo son alusionaciones.

Nanoha simplemente siguió caminando como si nada ocurriese, sin embargo dentro de ella una gran incertidumbre y mal presentimiento iban creciendo poco a poco.

-¡Nanoha san! -Subaru Nakajima fue al encuentro de la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Subaru.

-Debe estar preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No se ha enterado?

-¿De qué?

-Precia Testarossa esta aqui... Viva...

-...

-Nanoha san...

-Debes estar bromeando... Yo misma vi como esa mujer desaparecio junto a Alicia...

-Yo la vi... Y sé que es ella por la foto que tenia Fate san en su escritorio...

La pelirroja corrió hacia las oficinas, esperando que solo fuesen rumores y que Subaru se hubiese equivocado. Esa mujer no podia estar viva... ¿Por qué alguien tan mala podia volver de la muerte pero su amada Fate no?

Cuando iba cerca de la entrada del edificio una voz que le causo escalofrios detuvo su andar...

-Nanoha Takamachi ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-... -El as de ases volteó lo más lento posible intentando poner su mente en blanco, podría tratarse de una alucinación... Eso esperaba.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de susto niña?

Ahi frente a ella, tal como la recordaba de años atras... Precia Testarossa lucia una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente, la madre de Fate le estaba sonriendo y no pudo evitar desear arrancarle la sonrisa de la cara con sus propias manos.

-Reising Heart...

-Yes master.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta -De pronto multiples cadenas ataron a la más joven impidiendole moverse -Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú en todo... Absolutamente en todo -Sujeto por la barbilla a su prisionera haciendo que le viese a los ojos directamente -Dime... ¿Qué le hiciste a Fate?

Dentro del edificio Hayate Yagami se encontraba recostada sobre su escritorio, deprimida y agotada, sus ojeras y su aspecto dejaban entender que ella esta mal... Muy mal...

-Fate chan... Por favor dime que Nanoha chan esta mintiendo -En sus manos sostenia la foto de ella y sus mejores amigas -Dime que tú me estas esperando... Que me extrañas... Que me amas solo a mi... Por favor...

Y asi nuevas pesadillas despiertan y otras regresan de un pasado casi olvidado.

-Paquete 2 entregado señor -La mujer encapuchada hablaba de forma neutra.

-Ya falta poco... Muy poco y todo el buro será destruida por ustedes mis amadas destructoras.

-Paquete 3 esperando la señal para ser enviado -La segunda mujer sonaba divertida -¿Cuánto debo esperar para empezar a jugar?

-Esto es más que un juego -La primer mujer habló.

-Eve tiene razón, por favor Lilith tranquizate -Dijo el pelinegro.

-Odio cuando me dices por ese nombre -Dijo la primer mujer -Yo jamás he permitido que hombre alguno me haga sumisa, si te hago caso es porque tenemos la misma meta Adam.

-Eres cruel Eve, a mi me gusta el nombre de Lilith. Aunque sean unos nombres sacados de un libro bastante incoherente de la tierra.

-Lilith es el nombre de la primer mujer existente, pero negada por la misma humanidad, aquella que se volvió un demonio temible.

-Tú si me entiendes Eve.

-Odio ser Eve.

-Es por antigudad, yo soy la primer destructora La Mujer Demoniaca Lilith.

-Entonces yo... Yo soy La rebelión de la Obediencia Eve.

-Y yo seré Adam El Titere del Caos.

-¡Que risa Adam! No te querias quedar afuera de este juego de nombres ¿verdad?

-Callate...

-¡Qué empiece el juego descendientes de La Rebelion del Caos Demoniaco! -Grito con entusiasmo Lilith.

Mientras esto sucedia Tea Lanster corria por las calles de Mid-Childa intentando escapar.

-Deberias rendirte -Habló una mujer con antifaz.

-Ni lo sueñes, que hayas restringuido toda mi magia no significa que no pueda dar una lucha mano a mano -Se puso en pose de defensa.

-Tea Lanster ¿por qué trabajas para una organización tan corrupta como el buro?

-Para traer paz.

-Asi que la TSBA que traiciono a tu hermano, que destruyo sus sueños, que te nego tantas veces una oportunidad merece seguir de pie... Eso es absurdo, una organización tan corrupta y podrida no deberia seguir existiendo.

-Sé los defectos, pero hay gente buena trabajando ahi.

-¿Cómo Fate Testarossa Harlaown?

-... -Observó con fiereza a aquella mujer con antifas.

-Dime... ¿Por qué fue Testarossa enviada a la misión Caja de Pandora?

-Ella era...

-¿La mejor? Lo que ella hizó no era para un mago de su categoria, esa misión era solo una trampa de un miembro del buro para deshacerse de ella...

-¿Qué?

-Habian más magos considerados, algunos veteranos, algunos más experimentados... Pero especificamente escogieron a una maga joven con mucho exito por delante, que en algunos años llegaria a tener una posición muy alta.

-...

-Incluso se le ofrecio a Nanoha Takamachi a ir a esa misión junto a Testarossa, pero el mismo sujeto de alto mando que escogió a Testarossa hizó que ante de decisión de Takamachi de no ir, todos le respetaran. Asi que te enviaron a ti, pequeña novata a cubrir su lugar. Después de todo ¿a quién le puede importar la hermana de Tiida Lanster?

-Eso no puede ser cierto...

-Nanoha Takamachi no es lo que parece, ni lo que ella cree ser -Apretó los puños -Esa mujer solo logró que alguien tan noble y buena como Fate se fuese destruyendo poco a poco...

-Nanoha san no es lo que dices...

-¿No? Bien vamos a hacer una apuesta, te dejare con vida pero en determinado tiempo volveremos a vernos. Debes averiguar quién fue el desgraciado que envio a Testarossa a esa misión suicida y qué relación tiene con Takamachi. Entonces volveré y me diras tu respuesta.

-¿Respuesta?

-Si... ¿Vale la pena sacrificar una vida por miles de vidas podridas como lo son los miembros del buro administrativo?

-Yo...

-Saludame a tu querida "amiga" Subaru Nakajima... Seguramente debe estar muy divertida siendo un juguete de tu "respetable Nanoha san".

-¿Qué...?

Y ahi en media oscuridad quedo a solas Tea Lanster, teniendo en sus manos una foto donde Subaru Nakajima besaba a Nanoha Takamachi...

-Esto debe ser una broma... Fate san... ¿Por qué me dejo sola con todo esto? -Miró al cielo nocturno donde las estrellas brillaban como siempre -Hermano... ¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Qué debo hacer? Me siento engañada... "Esperare pacientemente por ti Tea" -Dijo imitando el tono de voz de Subaru -Mentirosa... -Hizó pedazos la foto -Averiguare todo y entonces tendré una respuesta...

Continuara...

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews. Ayudenmen a que la inspiración no me abandome dejandome su hermoso comentario o critica owo**

**Fan a ciegas se despide por el momento ¡hasta luego!**

**Por cierto perdonen las demoras, en un principio tenia toda la historia en la cabeza pero poco a poco se ha ido modificando, por lo que ahora me cuesta plasmarlo en letras.**


	5. El tiempo pasa

Aclaraciones.

Hola lectores este es la quinta parte de este fic. Espero no descepcionarlos y disfruten de este fic.

Bueno les deseo días lindos y que esten bien. Lamento si tardó otra vez para los siguientes capitulos TwT no me maten.

Este capitulo esta narrado en tercera persona.

Los pensamientos del personaje van en cursiva.

Conversación del personaje consigo mismo ira en cursiva entre comillas.

Cartas en cursiva centrado.

**Mi lado oscuro**

No deberiamos odiar al mundo... Odiemos mejor a la humanidad, que es la peste de nuestro hermoso mundo, ellos son la única falla que tuvo el creador... Pues los hizó seres totalmente imperfectos que creen ser perfectos. Seres que se creen superiores y no son más que mediocres humanos podridos carentes de palabra, llenos de ambición, aplastan y matan a sus semejantes por diversión... Quienes son inocentes y puros terminan volviendose iguales gracias a sus hermanos, los cuales luego se quejan del cambio en la forma de ser de las victimas. ¿Dar amor a cambio de odio e indiferencia? No gracias... Odio a la humanidad.

**Capitulo 5 El tiempo pasa**

Nanoha Takamachi nunca en su vida habia pasado por tal vergüenza, se sentia humillada, destrozada... Sabia que todo lo que en la vida se hace se paga... Pero jamas creyó que lo pagaria de esta manera.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? -La pelimorada mujer caminaba alrededor de una pelirroja colgada de cabeza -¿Tienes miedo? No deberias tenerlo, no te voy a matar... Solo quiero que me digas ¿por qué mi querida Fate esta muerta?

-... -Aunque Nanoha quisiera contestar no podia, su boca estaba cubierta por una especie de bozal.

-Cuando vi la oportunidad de venir por mi querida hija y pedirle perdon por todo lo que le hice... Llegue a este mugriento lugar, dispuesta a todo por recuperar al único miembro que quedaba de mi amada familia... Me lleve una gran sorpresa -Solto una risilla -Mi Fate habia muerto en una estupida misión suicida... -De sus ojos escaparon algunas lagrimas.

-... Nanoha volvia a sacudirse en el aire intentando aflojar los amarres puestos en ella.

-Asi que me oculte en las sombras, esperando ansiosa las respuestas a tantas preguntas que me estaba haciendo -Limpio sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió -Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió investigar a la estupida chica que me separó de mi hija... Me asombre de todo lo que encontré escrito en el diario de Fate -Levantó el latigo que traia en sus manos y golpeo a la pelirroja -¿¡Sientes este dolor!? ¡Esto no es nada comparado a las cicatrices que dejaste en el corazón de Fate! -Volvio a golpear -Te dejaré hasta que sangren mis manos...

Mientras tanto en un lejano planeta no administrado una mujer encapuchada de nombre Eve camina con lentitud por unos pasillos.

-Eve...

-¿Qué quieres Adam? -Su voz demostraba lo aburrida y fastidiada que estaba.

-Solo debes esperar un poco más -Sonrió.

-Esperar... Eso he hecho desde hace mucho... Solo esperar -Dio un fuerte golpe en la pared destruyendola en el acto -¿¡Cuánto más debo esperar!? -Sacudió sus ropas y se tranquilizó -Perdona, estoy estresada.

-Se nota... -Suspiró -Estas preocupada por los paquetes ¿verdad?

-Si...

-Estarán bien siempre y cuando no se quieran adelantar... Lo cual es posible porque son tu sangre... Algunas cosas se heredan.

-Esperemos no hagan algo imprudente.

-Tu querida mensajera ya regresó, esta esperando paciente por un poco de tu atención.

-Entonces en lo que queda del día no me molestes.

-Solo no exageres.

-De alguna manera debo quitarme el estres -Camino de regreso por los pasillos.

-Mujeres...

_"Adoro a Eve... No hay nadie tan llena de odio como ella"_

Mientras tanto Lindy Harlaown miraba con impaciencia a la joven que estaba parada frente a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Harlaown san?

-Queria pedirle un favor Agronsky san.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Podria cerrar los ojos un momento y...?

-¿Y?

-Decirme oka san...

Ahi frente a Lindy una joven mujer de cabellera rubia a mitad de la espalda, de ojos color esmeralda cumplia la petición de la peliacua. Después de todo era casi un reflejo de la difunta Fate Harlaown Testarossa.

-Lindy oka san...

-Fate chan... -Y sin poder evitarlo lloró como una niña pequeña abrazando posesivamente a la mujer frente a ella.

-Lo siento oka san... -Era todo lo que Agronsky podia decirle, en parte entendio el dolor de perder a alguien de tu familia pero ella no estaba ahi para ser el consuelo de la mujer que la abrazaba -Tranquila por favor... Yo no soy Fate -Suspiró -Sé que duele pero no puede pretender que Fate la escuchará, yo soy yo y nada más -Se separó del abrazo.

-Lo siento...

-Esta bien, a veces no sé puede evitar recordar lo que se perdió.

Hayate Yagami suspiraba tal vez por quinta vez en el día, los papeles en el escritorio eran simplemente cosas en las que no podia concentrarse. En su mente seguian las palabras de Nanoha, en su piel las caricias de Fate, en sus ojos las lagrimas por no saber si solo llorar por haber perdido a Fate o llorar también por el engaño vivido.

-Tal vez solo fui un desahogo porque Nanoha no tuvo las fuerzas para soportar las criticas de la gente... Igual que yo...

-¿Hayate? -Una cabellera rubia fue vista en ese instante, Carim Gracia entraba lentamente al lugar -He estado esperando una visita tuya, pero he tenido que ser yo quien venga en tu busqueda, ¿qué ocurre?

Carim conocia bien a su amiga, podría decirse que la conocia mejor que nadie en el universo, por ello estaba tan preocupada de la ausencia de la castaña.

-Yo tengo algo que confesarte...

-Te escucho -Tomó asiento frente a la castaña.

-Fui amante de Fate...

Un fuerte golpe fue escuchado, Carim habia abofeteado a la castaña, quien se sujetaba la mejilla mientras tenia totalmente abierto los ojos. Estaba confundida.

-Tenia deseos de hacer eso desde hace tiempo -La rubia suspiró.

-¿Por qué?...

-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, ¿por qué no defendiste lo que tenias en tus manos?

-... -Hayate miraba confundida a su amiga.

-Las vi besandose en esta oficina hace tiempo, en esos días intente sacarte información... Pero en vez de eso vas y te pones a coquetear con ese enforcer compañero de Fate san... Eso me molestó.

-No es...

-¡No es facil! -Alzó la voz -No es facil... Asi te justifico Fate san "no es facil para ella"

-¿Hablaste con Fate?

-Podría decir que sé muchas más cosas de las que deberia...

-Entonces... Escucha mi versión por favor...

Era ya de noche cuando Agronsky caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, suspirando en el proceso y viendo el cielo nocturno.

_"Fate Testarossa Harlaown... Debiste vivir un poco más..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos provenientes de un callejon apenas iluminado.

-¿Hay alguien ahi? -Se acercó cautelosa y lista para combatir en caso necesario.

-A... Ayu... Ayudame... -Ahi en el suelo completamente desnuda y con heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, se encontraba Nanoha arrastrandose y estirando la mano.

-... -Una mirada de asombro invadió el rostro de la rubia y fue directamente a sostener a la pelirroja en sus brazos -¿Qué te ocurrió?

-... -La pelirroja viendo directamente al rostro de la rubia solo pudo soltar un mar de lagrimas -Fate... Volviste... -Se aferro en un abrazo temiendo que ella se desvaneciera como muchas otras ilusiones -Fate perdoname... ¡Perdoname por favor! ¡No te vuelvas a ir!

-Tranquila -Sola la levantó entre sus brazos llamando a su dispositivo -Died Flag activate -Una luz la cubrió dejando ver un traje de combate negro con detalles verdes, cubrió a la pelirroja con la capa que tenia y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

De nueva cuenta en un lugar lejano, en una habitación dos mujeres se encontraban teniendo sus cuerpos unidos y completamente desnudos.

-¡Eve! -Soltó al llegar al orgasmo la mujer con antifas.

-... -Solo suspiró.

-Gracias Eve -Apenas podía articular palabras.

-Estan llamandome -Una pantalla aparecio frente a ellas - Vete.

-Si mi señora.

-¿Y bien a que se debe su llamado? -Una mujer con mascará empezaba a reirse.

-Estabas divirtiendote ¿verdad? -Su risa seguia sonando y eso molesto a Eve.

-Dame el informe de una vez.

-Amargada, en fin solo te aviso que el as de ases fue brutalmente ataca, pero no tanto como para que muera.

-Dame detalles -Se removia el cabello.

-Segun detalles medicos ella presenta dos costillas rotas y una pierna igualmente rota, moretones en distintas partes del cuerpo, multiples heridas realizadas aparentemente con una clase de latigo, dientes tirados, nariz fracturada, un ojo esta completamente inservible y...

-¿Y?

-Bueno ya sabes que es lo más humillante que se le puede hacer a una mujer.

-...

-Eso es todo -Su voz sonaba neutra.

-¿Ya?

-Si.

-Bueno sigue averiguando lo ocurridó, porque nadie ordenó ese ataque, en cuanto sepas quien fue traemelo, no quiero que alguien interfiera en nuestros planes.

Hayate Yagami nunca imagino que un día todo aquello que soñaba para su futuro se fuera desmoronando poco a poco, todo se estaba escapando de sus manos como el agua e inevitablemente el reloj de arena no pensaba detenerse.

-¿Cómo esta Nanoha chan? -Preguntaba con total preocupación a Shamal quien suspiraba y la miraba.

-No será facil que se recupere pronto... Esta totalmente dormida en este momento y... Bueno eso es debido a que tuvimos que sedarla porque no dejaba de gritar y no permitia que la trataramos...

-¿Estará bien?

-Eso espero también, operamos y todo salio bien pero... Descubrimos que su columna fue gravemente dañada cabe... Cabe la posibilidad de que no... No vuelva a caminar ni a volar...

-... -Sus ojos se abrieron completamente impactada por la noticia.

-Hayate... Ella... Ella pasó por torturas que no puedo ni deseo imaginar... Pero de lo que estoy segura es que Nanoha chan... Fue brutalmente vio... -Desvió la mirada apretando el puño -Sufrió un daño irreversible... -Miró directamente a los ojos azules -No podrá tener hijos nunca...

-... No... Nanoha... No... -Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Ella necesitará de ti Hayate chan... -La rubia la abrazo -Todos la ayudaremos -Lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Yo la cuidaré... Vivio... Debo ir a verla...

-Nanoha chan seguirá dormida por un buen rato, yo te avisaré cuando despierte, ve con cuidado.

-No debería ir sola por las calles Yagami san -Dijo una voz familiar.

A veces se siente que el corazón deja de latir, que todo se detiene por un momento, que incluso el ruido de la calle es inexistente o que el resto de las personas no estan ni cerca...

-... -Lentamente miro en dirección de aquella voz y pronto todo se torno oscuro cayendo inevitablemente, pero en último momento fue detenido por unos calidos brazos.

-Al parecer será un gran problema mi parecido con la enforcer Harlaown -Suspiró Agronsky.

-¿Acaso esperaba que todos tomaramos la situación de una manera calmada? -Dijo Shamal mientras acomodaba un mecho de cabello tras su oreja y observaba a la dueña del tomo oscuro siendo cargada por la otra rubia a quien habia informada la llegada de su ama.

-En fin, es algo inevitable. Digame ¿dónde esta la casa de Takamachi san? Llevaré a Yagami san ahi.

-Se lo agradeceria Agronsky san.

-De nada.

Mientras todo esto ocurria en la antigua oficina de la enforcer Harlaown, Tea Lanster se encontraba recostada en la silla que tantas veces vio ocupar Fate.

-Hay muchas cosas que no logro decifrar aun... Pero Ren san es mi objetivo principal... Ese supuesto alto mando del buro administrativo anduvo cortejando a Takamachi y siempre vio inferior a Fate san... Todos pueden ser sospechosos -Suspiró.

-Bueno si todos son sospechosos ¿no sería mejor pensar en los posibles motivos y descartar a quienes no importan? No pierdas tu tiempo con inutiles -Precia Testarossa se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio mientras sonreia de forma inocente, sus vestimentas eran identicas a cuando aun vivia Alicia.

-... -En un principio asustada la pelinaranja casi cae de la silla, pero rapido se repuso y apunto con su dispositivo a la intrusa.

-No voy a hacerte daño pequeña, tú no eres mi objetivo, relajate -Su mirada se torno fria -Tengo el mismo obejtivo que tú... Deseo saber quienes son los involucrados en el asesinato de Fate.

-¿Asesinato? -Bajo su arma.

-Te diré lo poco que sé -Suspiró.

-Le escucho Testarossa san.

-Unas semanas antes de que la misión fuese asignada a Fate hubo bastantes candidatos propuestos y voluntarios, la misión solo era detener al sujeto tras todo. Sin embargo, un solo miembro del buro logró convencer a los demás de que ese plan no era eficaz.

-...

-Al principio nadie acepto la modificación de la misión, pero extrañamente un día antes de ser asignado un enforcer veterano, se volvieron a reunir para dar por hecho el sacrificio innecesario...

-Eso quiere decir que solo deseaban deshacerse de Fate san... -Tea estaba enfurecida.

-Yo estuve investigando por mucho tiempo el imperio Andem cuando forme parte del buro... Toda la información de ese planeta fue modificado...

-¿Qué intenta decir?

-Los perros del buro siempre haran cualquier cosa con tal de prevalecer son su amado poder e influencia... Los malditos ancianos no dudaran en aplastar a quien intente investigar sobre esto... Por ello han mandado un elemento especial que ya esta en la ciudad.

-Ren...

-Ese sujeto se reunio con cada miembro del buro en los días antes de la ultima reunión... Pero no es él a quien han enviado -Suspiró -No confies ciegamente pequeña, aquellos que fueron tus aliados no dudaran en traicionarte.

-Takamachi...

-Esa mujer no es más que un demonio que pagará por lo que ha hecho... Y eso ha empezado ya. Te he dado información, ponte a investigar y me informaras sobre todo.

-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo? -Volvio a levantar su dispositivo.

-Porque se lo debemos a Fate... -Su mirada se suavizó -A ella la traicionaron sin dudar...

-Vayase... Yo haré lo que deba hacer.

-Nos veremos después pequeña aprendiz de Fate.

En el hogar de Nanoha Takamachi, una rubia y Hayate inconciente entraban silenciosamente. La rubia recostó a la castaña en el sillon, en ese momento salia a su encuentro una pelimorada.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Buenas noches, soy Agronsky y vine con Yagami san a ver a Vivio -Sonrió y después se puso seria -Nosotras nos haremos cargo por esta noche de ella, lamentablemente Takamachi san ha sufrido un accidente, no se asuste ella ya ha sido atendida.

-...

-Puede retirarse.

-¿Nanoha san estará bien en serio?

-No le mentiré... Su recuperación será tardía pero tranquila que todos le ayudaremos. Puede retirarse.

-Entiendo, hasta mañana, la niña esta dormida por ahora pero no ha de tardar en querer comida.

-No se preocupe yo me encargo, además debo esperar a que Yagami san despierte, fue una fuerte impresión para ello todo lo ocurrido.

Al poco rato un llanto infantil fue escuchado, Hayate aun no despertaba, aparentemente dormia ahora.

-Vaya tienes hambre ¿verdad? -Sonreia a la pequeña que al verla habia dejado de llorar -Sabes vendré a verte cada que pueda, así que se fuerte -La cargo -Tienes muchas cosas por hacer -Besó su frente -Todo saldrá bien.

Una castaña despertaba perezosamente, en primer lugar no reconocio en donde estaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de su amiga pelirroja, además habian ruidos en la cocina... Todo habia sido solo una pesadilla. De forma lenta se dirigió hacia donde creyó se encontraba Nanoha, pero la espalda de la persona que estaba ahi no era de su amiga-rival...

-Fate...

Apenas el nombre Harlaown salió por sus labios de una forma muy baja que no fue escuchada, moviendose veloz entre la cocina Agronsky preparaba el desayuno y la papilla de la pequeña Vivio.

-¿Se dedicará a solo verme? Deberia ayudarme viendo si la bebe ya desperto.

Mientras en una habitación blanca, entre sueños una pelirrona recordaba las palabras de la persona que más la amo...

_"Siempre has hecho más caso de la gente a tu alrededor que de mi... _

_Siempre a los demás que nunca han parado un segundo en preguntarte cómo estas... _

_Y yo quien siempre me preocupo y te observo me ignoras, cruelmente me ignoras como si fuese una completa extraña, una desconocida de la que no tienes obligacion alguna en escuchar... _

_¿En serio? Supongo que te es más facil lo facil, te es más practico hablarle a alguien que te habla tan superficial y de cosas que son tan vacias..._

_Conmigo podrias hablar hasta de la idea más absurdo, pero no lo haces porque no eres capaz de luchar por derribar los muros que levanto frente a mi, no eres capaz ni de gritar para que te escuche... _

_Prefieres lo facil... _

_Pues bien, quedate con lo facil que a fin de cuentas es lo primero que te abandona."_

Nanoha lloraba aun dormida, el dolor de haber perdido a quien en verdad valia la pena es su castigo por haber dejado de lado a Fate chan, esa rubia que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Entre tanto una pelirosa de nombre Signum besaba tiernamente a su compañera Shamal.

-Deberias descansar.

-Sabes bien que no puedo, estoy preocupada por todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo dejar sola a Nanoha chan...

-Si tan solo Testarossa siguiera viva las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes -Suspiró.

-El hubiera no existe... -La observó fijamente -La extrañas ¿verdad?

-No lo negaré -Desvió su mirada -Era no solo mi rival en combate sino también una excelente amiga... De no haber sido por ella... Tú y yo jamas estariamos juntas...

-También la extraño... Espero todo vuelva a estar en paz pronto...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... Siento como si las cosas fueran a ponerse más dificiles.

-Si eso sucede -Sujeto el rostro de la pelirosa -Tú y yo permaneceremos juntas siendo el apoyo una de la otra -La besó.

Yagami habia terminado de desayunar y observaba confundida a "Fate" frente a ella sosteniendo a Vivio en sus brazos.

-Supongo que usted ira a ver a Takamachi san.

-Fate... Estoy confundida ¿esto es un sueño o es la realidad?

-... -Suspiró, estaba empezando a cansarse de que la llamasen Fate.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki Agronsky, también conocida como "El cuarto As", estoy aqui para contribuir a las multiples desapariciones e investigar sobre la misión del imperio Andem, sé que me parezco muchisimo a Testarossa Harlaown pero yo no poseo una cabellera tan larga y mucho menos ojos rubí.

-... -Hayate intentaba procesar la información.

-En fin, mi prioridad es ahora saber si lo que le ocurrió a Takamachi san tiene algo que ver. Asi que con su permiso -Se levantó y coloco a Vivio en el portabebe -Me retiro ahora.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, entre investigaciones por parte de Tea, Hayate, Signum y Mitsuki, esta ultima frecuentaba a una depresiva pelirroja que después de haberle aclarado que no era Fate se hundio más en su propia miseria.

-Buenos días Takamachi.

-... -La pelirroja no respondió y solo la observo sentarse.

-¿Cómo esta hoy? -No recibio respuesta -Ok ya estuvo bueno -Sujeto a Nanoha por la bata que tenia puesta y la miró de forma amenazante -¿Crees que tienes derecho a estar asi? ¿Te vas a dejar consumir por tu propio dolor y olvidar a tu hija que te necesita? ¡¿Vas a volver a abandonar a su suerte a tu persona amada?! -Le dio una bofetada.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Nanoha deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué sabes tú de mi? ¡Yo también perdi todo lo que amaba! ¿Crees que soy fuerte solo porque si? ¡Tuve que perderlo todo para aprender a valorar lo que poco que tengo ahora!

_**"¿Nanoha crees que soy fuerte solo porque si? ¡Tuve que perderlo todo para aprender a valorar lo que tengo ahora!"**_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirroja, esas mismas palabras que le dijo alguna vez su amada Fate.

-Escuchame muy bien, vas a salir de aqui y cuidar de tu hija... Y encontraras a quien te hizo esto -Le dio una mirada fria.

-¿Por qué te importo?

-No es importancia, me es descepcionante ver que mi principal rival sea tan patetica... No mereces que te llamen as de ases.

Después de ese día las cosas tuvieron un rumbo direfente. Con ayuda de Mitsuki la pelirroja pudo recuperarse no solo fisicamente sino emocional. Habia vuelto a casa esperando encontrar a su bebita Vivio... Pero en vez de eso, encontró a una niña identica pero con 5 años de edad.

-Es una larga historia Nanoha chan -Suspiró su amiga Hayate.

-Empieza ahora que siento que volveré al hospital.

-La niña fue creada igual que Fate chan -El nombrarla era dificil para las dos -Pero a diferencia es que en ella su crecimiento fue apresurado a fin de que no estuviese indefensa, asi que calculo que seguira creciendo hasta una determinada edad, calculamos que llegará a los 10 años.

-Esto es demasiado -Se sentó ayudada por Mitsuki.

-Bueno ve el lado positivo del asunto.

-¿Cuál?

-Seras una madre joven y hermosa.

Las tres se quedaron calladas, ese ambiente se puso extraño para la pelirroja que tocio tratando de que no viesen su sonrojo.

-Bueno chicas las dejo -Suspiró la pelinegra -Hoy tengo que recibir a Ren T. El representante del consejo.

El tiempo se detuvo y Nanoha sintió su sangre hervir... Porque bien sabia que fue Ren uno de sus tantos pretendientes quien le dio la misión a Fate.

-¿Ocurre algo Nanoha mamá? -Una pequeña de ojos bicolores abrazaba a una descolocada pelirroja.

-Lo que pasa es que ese sujeto es el responsable de que tú Fate mamá ya no este con ustedes -Dijo Mitsuki.

-Asi que es malo... Yo te protegeré Nanoha mamá.

-No creo que desee que la protejas, creo que cabe la posibilidad de que quiera que él sea tu padre -Hayate lo habia dicho con coraje, pues seguia sintiendo que el perder a Fate era culpa de Nanoha.

-Yo no quiero un padre -En ese instante los ojos de la niña mostraban un brillo inusual y como si estuviesen carentes de emoción -Tú no me darás un padre.

-Vivio... -Por un momento sintió miedo y después se esfumo al ver a la niña empezar a llorar -Tranquila... Eso no pasará.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-No le enseñes a prometer Nanoha... Que las promesas se pueden romper -Suspiró la rubia -Bueno nos vemos -Se retiró.

Los días y noches pasaban, las desapariciones eran cada vez menos, las investigaciones eran más confusas y las pistas eran cada vez más falsas.

-A este pasó no podré encontrar nada... -Tea suspiraba -¿Qué has averiguado?

-Estoy igual que tú... Dime ¿Ya tienes una respuesta para mi?

-La tengo...

-Dime.

-Llevame con tu señora para ponerme a sus ordenes.

-Me parece fantastico -Miró la mancha roja en las ropas blancas de Lanster -Imagino lo que te hizó decidir eso.

-Intentaron matarme... Eso es suficiente para mi... Asi que llevame -Cayó inconciente al suelo.

-Las cosas se ponen interesantes.

Un hombre descansaba tranquilo en su respectivo cuarto, mientras tomaba un poco de vino y sonreia.

-Nanoha se sigue resistiendo... Y todo por culpa de esa niña... Supongo que podría deshacerme también de ella.

-Supongo que usted es realmente ambicioso -El hombre se coloco en defensa contra el intruso.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Alguien que ha tenido deseos de eliminarlo desde que pusó un pie en la ciudad -Una mujer rubia sonreia, su rostro esta cubierto mascara negra, la cual solo tenia abertura para su boca.

-¡No sabes con quien te enfrentas!

-Usted es Ren T. Asi que si se a quien me enfrento, un hombre ambicioso y corrupto que mueve sus influencias para hacer lo que le plazca sin importar a quien deba quitar del camino -Comenzó a acercarse de forma lenta -Un tipo desgraciado que en su miseria como persona no soporta ver a otros felices... Un imbecil que desea tener a la fuerza lo que no le corresponde... Si sé a quien me enfrento.

-¡Te doy un segundo para que te marches! -Gritó furiso mientras activaba su dispositivo.

-Eso es suficiente para eliminarte.

Un grito desgarrador interrumpio la noche tranquila, la mano de la misteriosa mujer rubia habia atravesado sin problemas el pecho de Ren, quien vio como su corazón aun latiendo era exprimido hasta ser detrozado completamente.

En la mañana Agronsky junto a un equipo de investigación intentaban encontrar pistas sobre lo sucedido.

-Enforcer Agronsky no hemos podido encontrar huellas o pistas, solo son las partes del cuerpo y sangre regados por el lugar -Intentaba no verse mal el hombre frente a la rubia.

-Entiendo, tomen las fotos y ya veremos que opina el buro.

Camino lento entre la sangre y carne regada en el suelo, aunque quisiese no podía evitar manchar sus zapatos. Algo llamó su atención, en medio de la sangre cerca al cuerpo del occiso un cabello largo y rubio brillaba como llamandola, en verdad que los demás se habian sentido incomodos que no se percataron de ese detalle. Procedió a recogerlo con unas pinzas y lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa.

-Asi que no todo puede salir perfecto, pero bueno para eso estoy yo... Para resolver este tipo de cosas.

-Mitsuki -Una pelinegra de ojos rojos entraba de forma cautelosa en el cuarto.

-Alice... Al fin llegas... -La abrazó -Ya queria verte.

-Lamento tardar, habian cosas por hacer aun... ¿cómo estas?

-Bien, algo ocupada pero bien... ¿Lista para nuestra misión?

-Por supuesto -Sonrió.

Nanoha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, intentaba llevar su vida lo más mejor posible, pero le era inevitable tener pesadillas con Precia en ellos, le era doloroso y más porque cada vez que veia a Vivio extrañaba más a Fate. Pero habia algo que la incomodaba, Mistuki tenia tantas cosas identicas a Fate en cuanto a lo fisico y por ello a veces se sorprendia a si misma observando de más a la rubia, pero la personalidad era totalmente opuesta, tanto que la frialdad en que a veces le hablaba la rubia.

-¡Buenos días Nanoha y Vivio! -Dijo de forma cantarina Mitsuki quien entraba sin permiso, era su constumbre hacer eso.

-Hola Mitsuki chan.

-Voy a presentarte a mi persona favorita -Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa que le hizó fruncir el ceño.

-Esta hermosa chica es Alice Agronsky -Nanoha pensó que eran parientes -Mi esposa.

La pelirroja abrio grande los ojos, sentia que dentro de ella algo se rompia. Observó a la recien llegada que sonreia timidamente, su cabellera totalmente negra como la misma noche, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre... Tan rojos como los de Fate... Nanoha sintió una inmensa ansiedad en su cuerpo, como si algo le dijiera que esa frente a ella era la poosedora de los ojos de Fate.

-¿Estas casada? -Preguntó con molestia la pelirroja.

-¿Algun problema con eso? -La pelinegra abrazó posesivamente a la rubia -Ella es mi mujer y nadie va quitarmela, asi que deje de mirarme asi, que aqui la unica que tiene derecho a sentir celos soy yo -Le dijo de forma desafiante.

-Tranquila Alice, que mi corazón solo es tuyo -Sonrió y después miró a Nanoha de una forma siniestra -Yo no podría sentir algo por una mujer como ella.

Nanoha sintió que era observada por las dos caras de una misma moneda, el cuerpo y los ojos de Fate frente a ella reclamandole sus errores. Sintió mareos y casi cae al suelo pero fue sostenida por Alice.

-Deberia preocuparse más por su salud que por sus intereses fuera de lugar -La voz fria era hiriente para Nanoha, pues era la misma voz de Fate.

-No necesito sus consejos Agronsky san.

-Mitsuki esta mujer no me agrada -Lo dijo de forma infantil hacia su esposa la cual no pudo evitat reir.

-No importa eso, recuerda nuestra misión cariño.

-Esta bien.

Entre discusiones, peleas, salidas, nuevas desapariciones el tiempo seguia corriendo...

-Nanoha san -Subaru Nakajima caminaba al lado con una expresion preocupada -¿No ha notada extraña a Tea?

-Yo sigo viendola igual como siempre -Dijo mientras intentaba encontrar con su mirada a la detestable pelinegra con quien ahora debia compartir casa.

-Ha actuada más fria de lo normal...

-¿Discutieron?

-No exactamente... ¿Nanoha podemos quedar hoy?

-Subaru... Te he dicho que eso ya termino, fue bueno mientras duró pero ya no deseo seguir cometiendo las mismas cosas del pasado... Deberias luchar por Tea, no seas como yo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que perdi... Nadie puede regresarme a Fate chan...

-La verdad es que has estado prestando demasiada atención a tus invitadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No intentes engañarme, ellas dos te interesan, solo hay que observar como las miras...

-...

-Siempre andas detras de Mitsuki intentando tener contacto fisico, o andas buscando a Alice para verla y hablar con ella aunque sea a gritos... Estas demasiado interesada en ellas...

-Eso...

-¿Cuál de las dos ha despertado interes en ti? Porque si ellas dos estan juntas no puedes evitar que los celos afloren... Debo retirarme.

_"Eso no es cierto... Ellas no me interesan... Yo sigo amando a Fate... Solo a ella"_

-Toma -Frente a su rostro una botella de agua aparecia -No es bueno que andes sin tomar liquidos, hace demasiada calor hoy -Alice la miraba con una ligera sonrisa -Anda debemos ir por Vivio y después a ver los avances de Hayate chan.

-Gracias -Se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Si me sigues viendo asi pensaré que estas enamorada de mi -La miró indiferente -Apresurate.

Hayate recibia a las chicas mientras Vivio de ahora 9 años leia un libro. Las invetigaciones seguian siendo confusas.

-Tea gracias por venir.

-Esto también me interesa Yagami san -Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento.

-Felicidades, ya eres oficialmente una enforcer.

-Gracias -En ese momento entraba Mitsuki.

-Hola Hayate y Tea -La enforcer sonrió a la joven pelinaranja la cual solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Hemos llegado -Anunció la pelinegra que venia acompañada de Nanoha, Vivio corrió y fue cargada por la pelinegra.

-Bien trataremos primero el tema de Vivio chan -La niña presto atención también -Ha parado su cremiento, apartir de ahora será de forma normal... Pero aun no sabemos con exactitud su origen, puede que ella haya sido creado en el imperio Andem, eso explicaría el porque Fate chan la rescató...

-Fate mamá -Dijo Vivio con brillo en sus ojos.

-Bien les diré lo que tenemos... Las desapariciones han cesado pero solo es el informe que se le ha dado al publico en general, esto sigue sucediendo pero ahora a altos mandos del buro sin embargo no se sabe aun la razón, los miembros del consejo han recibido constantes amenazas... Ya ha muerto Ren T.

-¿Qué? -Nanoha dijo sorprendida.

-Era información clasificada y estabas de baja temporal en ese momento -Suspiró la castaña -Ha muerto ahora un anciano del consejo... Lo único que captaron las camaras de seguridad fue a una mujer rubia caminando por los pasillos que sonrio a la camara y saludo...

-¿Se estaba burlando? -Preguntó Alice.

-Eso parece... Pareciera que no le importa ser vista -Expresó la castaña y después suspiro -En cuanto al accidente de Nanoha pues... No hay absolutamente nada... Solo simples rumores que no han sido confirmados.

-Supongo que un fantasma no puede ser visto por todos -Sonreia con burla Alice -Pero bueno... Algunas personas pueden hacerse pasar por otras -Tomo la mano de Vivio -Si me permiten esta linda señorita y yo vamos a pasear.

-¿En qué momento pediste mi autorización? -Nanoha se habia molestado.

-Ella solo estaba bajo tu custodia, no te creas con el derecho de restringuir sus salidas, además estará conmigo... Mientras tú puedes ponerte a llorar por tu adorado Ren -Su sonrisa era burlona.

-¿Pueden no pelearse? -Suspiró la rubia -Alice, amor si ella quiere llorar por una escoria puede hacerlo, no es nuestro asunto -Sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla -Ya sabemos que ella pone primero la basura antes de lo que realmente vale la pena.

-Vale, nos vemos más tarde -Salio junto a la pequeña rubia.

-¿¡Quién carajos te crees para decir eso de mi!? -Grito Nanoha.

-Pues no creo ser Nanoha y eso es un gran alivio -Dijo burlona Mitsuki.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

-Deja de andar tras mi mujer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He dicho que dejes de estar buscando a mi mujer, ella es mia y no permitiré que una estupida mujer como tú intente quitarmela -Dijo firme.

-Oigan no estoy para un drama -Suspiró Tea -Peleas de amores en otro lado, si antes te soporte Takamachi san con las tremendas idioteces que le hacias a Fate san, ahora ya no... No tengo ni tiempo ni disposición para tus ideas tan retorcidas.

-... -La pelirroja se habia quedado en shock al escuchar a la pelinaranja.

-Lanster tiene toda la razón -Suspiró la rubia -No hay tiempo que perder con escoria.

-No puedo creer que empiecen con esta clase de discusiones... Estamos en una seria investigación, comportensen como las personas maduras que son -Habló fastidiada Hayate.

Mientras en un parque la pequeña rubia y la pelinegra comian tranquilamente un helado, ambas disfrutaban de la mutua compañia.

-¿Cómo era Fate mamá?

-Era algo torpe e ingenua... Buena y muy bondadosa... Algo densa y distraida... Sobre todo una persona que amaba con todo su ser...

-Aun asi... He escuchado que la gente dice que era una imbecil porque jamás se dio cuenta de que la gente solo la pisoteaba...

-No es que no se diera cuenta... Solo que daba oportunidad a que la gente se arrepintiera...

-Pero nadie lo hizo...

-Cierto... Vivio... ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

-Que mi voluntad jamas sea aplastada.

-Que asi sea pequeña... Que asi sea...

-Incluso si mis enemigos son los que fueron de mi Fate mamá...

-Son demasiados...

-Y yo soy fuerte.

-Todo lo que uno hace... Se regresa a uno mismo... -Sonrió junto a la pequeña que sonreia de las misma forma que ella -Y eso lo sabes muy bien Vivio...

Continuara...

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews. Ayudenmen a que la inspiración no me abandome dejandome su hermoso comentario o critica owo**

**Fan a ciegas se despide por el momento ¡hasta luego!**

**Perdonen la demora... Vale me quieren matar, pero si lo hacen ¿quién continuará la historia? Muajaja soy malvadota.**

**Cuidensen.**


End file.
